Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough
by Shimegami-chan
Summary: One-shot. A hopeful girl tries her hand at baking...and with a little help from that special someone, the experiment turns out to not be so much of a failure after all.


Digimon's not mine. I've built the bridge.  
  
*bursts into tears*   
  
-------------------------------  
Shi-chan: A quick ficlet about a little-seen couple...of course, with _my_ fics these characters tend to pop up quite a bit. This one's for my koi-chan, who likes cookie dough too. ^_^ Daisuki!  
-------------------------------  
  
Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough  
By Shimegami-chan  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Anybody notice the trend of the word 'chocolate,' in my fic titles over the past few weeks? Odd.   
  
_**Important Note!**_  
  
_Don't worry, it won't be here much longer..._   
  
Meet my shameless plugs.  
  
I really wish ff.net would sort the new chapters and the new stories together on the same page. But since that's not going to happen, here's a convienient link to my two serials: ['In Your Shoes,'][1] a Kenyako, chapter 4 updated on May 30, and ['Sadness-Colored Sandglass,'][2] a Kensuke, chapter 12 updated on May 26. Thanks minna-san! On with the fic!   
  
  
  
  
  
I just wanted to make cookies.   
  
Was that so much to ask?   
  
I almost burst into tears at the sight of the mess the kitchen was in. Flour covered the counter, shortening sat open on the table, and broken eggshells leaked onto the floor. It wasn't that I didn't know _how_ to make the cookies, just that I was having some trouble. The oven had begun to smoke earlier after a bit of tinfoil caught fire inside it, setting off the alarm. Luckily 'Tousan and 'Kaasan weren't home, but if my poor mother came home to this destroyed kitchen...It was almost too much. I called my best friend, Ayame, trying my best to hold back tears.   
  
"Moshi-moshi! Hibiki res--"   
  
"Ayame-chan!" I wailed, diving for the oven, as it had started spewing black smoke again.   
  
There was a moment of silence before she replied grimly, "What did you do?"   
  
I hiccuped back a sob. "I--I was making cookies, and the oven caught fire, and I ran out of vanilla extract so I added almond, but now it smells funny, and the kitchen is a mess and 'Kaasan's coming home soon..."   
  
"I'm on my way."   
  
I sighed in releif.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Moments later the doorbell rang, and I ran and threw it open breathlessly. "Ayame-chan!"   
  
"Hi."   
  
My heart dropped into my stomach. It wasn't Ayame at all.   
  
It was _him._   
  
"Uh...hi." I stuttered, brushing off my apron almost unconsciously. "I thought you were...I wasn't...um."   
  
"Apparantly." He gave me a suave grin, making me nearly melt into a puddle at his feet. "I was on my way home from a soccer game, and I thought I'd drop in...say hello. You look a little frazzled, though, hon."  
  
_He called me hon!_ My heart lept. He wasn't the most popular or handsome boy in school, for certain, but he certainly could have had _me_ wrapped around his little finger. "Eh-heh. I was, uh, just doing some baking." I didn't dare tell him that the he was supposed to be the recipiant of the cookies. Better to just leave that one be.   
  
"Baking, eh?" He peered over my shoulder, eyes widening. "Should there be smoke coming out of that kitchen?"   
  
I let out a yelp and ran back to snap off the oven and yank it open. The first batch of cookies was rather blackened, to my dismay. _He_ reached over me, leaning a hand on the ceramic portion of the stove, and turned the dial off, making a rush of warmth hit my face from both embarassed and excited blush and the waves of heat from the oven. I stood up quickly and set the pan on the stove.   
  
"It was on max," he commented, looking down at the cookbook on the sink. "It was supposed to be on three-seventy-five."   
  
My cheeks burned with shame, but he wasn't looking any more. Instead he had ambled over to the silver mixing bowl with the rest of the batter in it. "That's a lot of cookies."   
  
"Well, I didn't plan on eating _all_ of them," I said defensively.   
  
"'Course not," he said brashly, "you'd get fat."   
  
My mouth dropped open in shock. "Baka! You don't say that kind of thing!"   
  
He blinked, looking almost apologetic. "I--I didn't mean..."   
  
"Hmmph." I rolled my eyes and threw the eggshells into the trash.   
  
"If it makes you feel any better, I don't think you're fat."   
  
"That's always nice to know." I was angry now, but trying not to show it. Evidently it wasn't working.  
  
"In fact...I think you look really nice."   
  
_This_ made me straighten up and stare. He thought I looked nice? I must be imagining things...   
  
Noticing my stunned look, he hurried on. "I mean, not that you don't always look nice, but the apron and all, it's just that, it's kind of cute. On you. You know?" He waited to make sure I wouldn't smack him with the rolling pin before staring back down into the mixing bowl.   
  
"Th-thank you." I finally managed, looking nervously at the floor. "I...I'm glad you think so." I couldn't bring myself to say it. _I like you._   
  
He smiled nervously and stirred the dough a bit with the wooden spoon I'd left on the table. "So, um, did you want to try making another batch?"   
  
"Too much trouble." I sighed in defeat. I couldn't give him the cookies if he _helped_ me make them. I'd wait for Ayame to arrive and help me fix this mess.   
  
"You're not making any more?" He looked a little disappointed.   
  
I tried to look nonchalant. "Nah."   
  
"Well...can I try a little bit of the batter then?"   
  
"You want to eat the dough?" I asked incredoulously.   
  
"Well, yeah. Haven't you ever had any?"   
  
Perhaps I wasn't understanding him. "_Raw?_"   
  
"Of course!" He picked up a spoonful and held it up for emphasis.   
  
"...I...guess so..."   
  
"Great!" With a grin he bit into the peice of dough and chewed thoughtfully. "Mmm. Not bad." He offered the rest of the spoon to me. "Try some?"   
  
I bit my lip, trying to decide whether to refuse, get a new spoon, or go ahead; and finally chose Option Three. I guided the spoon to my mouth, my fingers wrapped tightly around his, the touch sending sparks throughtout my body. The taste was _amazing._ Sweet, and creamy, and sugary. Full of chocolate chips. "You like?" he asked anxiously.   
  
I nodded with a smile. "It's...really good."   
  
He looked pleased. "I thought you'd think so."  
  
I stared at him for a long moment, his tanned skin and squared jaw and high cheekbones enticing me so much. He held my gaze for a minute or an eternity, or so it seemed, until our silent reverie was interrupted by the chiming of the clock. Five. He jumped a bit and shot to his feet. "Aw, geez, I've got to go. I told 'Kaasan I'd be home right after soccer practice."   
  
I groaned. "_My_ Okaasan will be home any minute, and I've destroyed her house! I'd better get cleaning. You should go."   
  
He nodded, giving me a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the cookie dough. See you tomorrow?"   
  
"H-hai." I put my hand to my face in shock as he disappeared out the door. "See you."   
  
_He kissed me._   
  
A wave of giddiness shot through me, and I stumbled to a chair and sat down. _I can't beleive it._  
  
Seconds later a knock came at the front, and Ayame stuck her head in the kitchen. "Sorry I'm late, I was watching my otoutochan. I let myself in. Are you having a breakdown or what? And hey, you'll never guess who almost ran me down on the sidewalk a minute ago!"   
  
I didn't answer, staring dreamily at the ceiling. _Maybe he likes me after all. Maybe, maybe, maybe..._   
  
She quirked an eyebrow, leaning down to level her face with mine and waving a hand in front of my eyes. "Natsuko-chan? You okay?"   
  
_He kissed me.   
  
Ishida Masaharu kissed me._   
  
  
  
  
  
~Owari!  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------  
Shi-chan: *grin* For anyone who didn't get that coupling, Natsuko and Masaharu are Takeru and Yamato's parents.   
Seki: Natsuko--or Nancy, as she's called in the dub--was about fifteen or sixteen when this story takes place.   
Shi-chan: Hope you enjoyed. I adore Nancy fics! This is my third one now, and more to come!  
Ken: Feh. Straight couplings...feh...  
Duo: Are you forgetting those three Kenyakos she's written?  
Shi-chan: Masasuko and Kenyako. My two favorite straight couplings! Hell....my _only_ two straight couplings...

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&StoryID=278819&Chapter=4
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&StoryID=229476&Chapter=12



End file.
